


Another Pet

by JaliceCookie



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Family, parenting, split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Hedwig and Lacey are trying  to persuade Dennis,to get them another pet.





	Another Pet

  
"We need to show them, that we are so responsable and can take care of another pet"

Hedwig sit in his room with his little Sister Lacey and the two were talking, how they could convincing the adults to buy another pet for them.

"Yeah we res...respond", Lacey replied in enthusiasm.

"It´s called responsable Lacey, not respond", Hedwig explained to the toddler.

"Pond? In Zoo with many fish", Lacey said with an happy smile on her face.

"This is not helpful. We can´t just have the mouses - they are boring after some time. Do you have any ideas etc?", he wanted to know from her and Lacey looked away from Hedwig, to the cage with Hedwig to mouses inside. Then the little girl stod up, walked to the cage and watched, how one mouse started to run in the little wheel.

After some second the toddler saw, that the food bowl of the mouses is empty.

"No Food Hedwig", she said to her big brother.

"That´s strange, Barry should gave them food, he promised it. Oh maybe if the others see, that we take care of the mouses, we can have another pet. Come with me Lacey, we go into the kitchen and get them some food", Hedwig explained and the two kids made their way into the kitchen.

  
  


*******

  
  


"Found it. Mouses eat Carrots, cucumbers and lettuce, now we need to cut it"

Hedwig put the vegetables out of the fridge, closed it and than tried to find a knife.

"Guys, we are not playing dangerous games with the knife, i wouldn´t gave it to Lacey, she is to little", Hedwig said after the other personalities showed him their resentment against Hedwigs plan.

"Unfair! Jade is allowed to use a knife without Supervision", Hedwig put the Knife back into the drawer were he found it and took the veggies with him. Lacey followed him and was interested how he would feed the pets now.

"Much Food", Lacey said after they were back in Hedwigs room.

"I know, i just break it into two pieces and they have enough food", Hedwig decided to do it this way and the two mouses started to eat hungry some of the veggie, after he put it into their cage.

"You need to talk to Mr.Dennis Lacey, show him we need another pet", Hedwig said to Lacey.

"Okay", Lacey replied and Hedwig was not sure, if she understand, what her task was now.

"So what´s your plan to make him clear about the necessity for another pet", Hedwig wanted to now.

"What´s neces-sity?", Lacey asked confused.

"That´s we need it really really much", Hedwig said a little bit annoyed, it was such an easy word to understand, why she don´t get it?

"Oh, Lacey just ask friendly", the little girl answerd to the question.

"Why?", Hedwig was sure, that just asking nice, wouldn´t bring the desired effect.

"Tricia says, ask friendly is polite", Lacey explained.

"Miss Patricia said also we need to ask Mr.Dennis for another pet, we can do that. And when not, we both just eat the cookies in the kitchen next time", Hedwig said giggling.

"Why?", Lacey wanted to know.

"He is like the boss and we need to ask him for another pet. I think he would work later on the computer again and doing boring stuff - just ask him later. And now we are playing with my toy cars", some Seconds later Hedwig gave her a little red Toy car and they played together.

 

** *** **

 

Later in the afternoon Dennis was sitting in front of the computer and searching for useful information about the three girls he was planning to kidnap during the next weeks. This would be many extra hours of work after the normal work. But it was the only way to show the others, how powerful the beast can be. Than they will stop to call Patricia and him liars. He landed on the website of an High School and started to look at different pictures from the classes. He should pick up three Girls and the difficult part would come later. 

Watching them for days and getting the right moment for  kidnapping them. 

After Dennis heard little soft steps, that came in his direction, he looked away from the computer. He was happy as much he can be for Lacey, that she was not longer ill. She slept a lot during this time and was  very affectionate to him. 

"What´s wrong Lacey. You should play in Hedwig´s room, while I´am busy with working", Dennis wanted to know from the three yar old, after she stopped in front of him.

"Finish with playing", Lacey replied and could could saw a part of the PC screen.

"What Dennis doing?", she wanted to know and pointed to the Screen.

"Work Stuff", he replied a little bit cold, hoped that she would understand that he want to be alone now.

"Helping?", Lacey wanted to know shy.

"I have no idea, how you could be helpful by a task like this", Dennis replied amused.

"Lacey helping Hedwig feeding Mouse", Lacey said proud.

"Thats...great, can i continue my work now", Dennis said, of course he was not impressed by her finished task.

"Lacey Question", Lacey said and gave him and innocent look.

"What?", Dennis wantend to now, the tone in his voice was impatient. Who knew how long the research work would take.

"Can Hedwig and Lacey have another Pet?"

Lacey noticed the sceptical look from Dennis and she now what she forget.

"Pretty pretty please?", Lacey added softly.

"No Lacey, you can´t have another pet. Hedwig is not takeing his task, to care care of the mouses seriously", that was Dennis answer and he expect from the toddler, that she would be mad at him or start crying. But nothing like this happend.

"Mouses alone. And scared at night", Lacey tried it again.

"Sure you don´t talk about yourself? The mouses have eacht other, they don´t need another pet at a friend. You can tell that Hedwig next time. And now  go and play with Hedwigs Toys - please", Dennis said and for him this topic was finished.

"Only Boy Toys, Lacey painting please?", the toddler replied and Dennis sighed, stand up to get the little lady her coloring book and some pencils.

"Lion Baby?", Lacey asked after some quiet minutes.

"Why don´t you discuss this with Patricia next morning?", Dennis wanted to now from her. He would definitely not bring a Lion Baby in here.

"No. Hedwig said, you we can have pet. Uh, can Lacey have Baby Dinosaur? From Supermarket", she wanted to know excited.

"You mean stuffed animal you saw, when Barry took you to the Grocery store last week?", Dennis asked after some seconds.

A nod came from Lacey as an answer.

"We can think about that, now you playing wiht your coloring book and I will dedicate myself to the work again"

Dennis was less stressed ,  when Lacey had disappeared back into Hedwig's room with her coloring book. But something told him , that the nine-year-old  boy, would not be happy with an stuffed anmial as another pet. 

But that was a problem, he had now no time for. He need to plan his Observation on the three impure teenage girls.

 

** THE END **

 

 


End file.
